


Hannie where's my Super Suit?

by Coil



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Seungcheol has super strength, Superheroes, but everything I write is fluff tbh, he's also kind of awkward in the best way, jeonghan's the new guy, just a bit of fun :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coil/pseuds/Coil
Summary: Choi Seungcheol – High Schooler by day, Superhero by night. One minute he’s saving the world, the next he’s trying to work up the nerve to ask Jeonghan to graduation prom.Stressed? Who? Him? HAH… Yes.Temporary Hiatus.





	Hannie where's my Super Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really dumb Superhero/High School AU that I've been wanting to put up for a while ~ The title was inspired by that iconic scene from 'The Incredibles' xx (you know the one ;) )
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seungcheol hit his head repeatedly against the face of his locker – a futile effort to rid himself of the headache drilling a hole into the side of skull. Eight hours of crime-fighting packed beneath a biology assignment due first period (that he’d stupidly left to the last minute) had him utterly exhausted. He hadn’t showered in three days, his hair was a mess, and the dark circles under his eyes were deeper than a pair of wells.

“Uh… Seungcheol?” Jihoon said, poking his friend’s shoulder with the tip of a blunt pencil. “… You okay there, hyung?”

Seungcheol ceased his head thumping, only just noticing the dent his forehead had left in the metal door. God, super strength sucks ass. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, voice void of life.

Jihoon’s eyes cut from Seungcheol to the dent, then back to Seungcheol. “You sure?”

He gave an incoherent grumble, opening his locker to retrieve his books. Unfortunately, he may have tugged a little too hard. The door came straight from its iron hinges with a sharp whine. Seungcheol cleared his throat. "Yup."”

“Mornin’ fellas,” Seokmin said as he joined the two by the side of the hallway, his book bag slung over his shoulder. He grimaced at the state of Seungcheol’s locker, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “Another one, huh? What’s that, your third door this year?”

“Yup,” Seungcheol droned, dropping the metal sheet to the floor with a sharp clatter. The passing students paid no mind; most of them already used to Seungcheol’s morning quirks.

“Man. Maybe you should get some anger management classes,” Seokmin said. “My cousin does kick-boxing to cool off.”

Seungcheol stifled a groan, remembering the last time he tried taekwondo and caved the floor in with his ankle, sending six kids to the hospital. “I’ll think about it,” he lied, pulling out his text books and sticking them under his arm.

“Hey, you guys see the news this morning?” Jihoon asked, fishing his phone from inside his pocket.

“You mean that bank robbery downtown?”

Seungcheol buried his head into his locker, a gravelly groan leaving his throat. Seokmin and Jihoon stared at him for a moment questioningly. “… Yeah,” Seungcheol said, his voice muffled. “I may have heard about it.”

“S.Coups was there,” Jihoon added, loading up a series of press photos on his phone. “Apparently it was a six-hour stand-off between him and the assailants.”

Seokmin whistled, chuckling softly. “Don’t know how he manages it.”

“Me neither,” Seungcheol mumbled, finally peeling his head out of his locker. He glanced over Jihoon’s shoulder out of sheer curiosity, his eyes glossing over the images of himself on the screen. The navy-blue suit looked a lot cooler on camera than it felt in practice. The tightly-fitted piece was ridiculously uncomfortable – not to mention the sweat. Even the full-faced mask that concealed his identity was a complete pain in the ass. At least the pictures looked nice.

Truth be told, almost all of his so-called free time had become dedicated to saving the world in one way or another. If it wasn’t a burning building, it was a run-away train. If it wasn’t a run-away train, it was a Presidential kidnapping. As much as he enjoyed his hero work, a part of him was begging crime to just calm the fuck down (at least until the end of exam season.)

The school bell sang through the halls, signalling the start of registration. Seungcheol gave himself a hearty slap on the side of his cheek, trying to wake himself up. Seokmin and Jihoon took the liberty of ushering him into the classroom.

The three sat themselves down at their usual desks near the front, surrounded by their closest companions. The moment Seungcheol was seated, he planted the side of his head to his desk, ready to pass out for the next hour of registration.

He noticed the empty desk to his left; a space that was usually occupied by Kim Mingyu. “Is Mingyu not in today?” Seungcheol asked, his words unintentionally slurred by drowsiness.

“Haven’t seen him,” Jihoon said. “Maybe he’s skiving. He said he hadn’t finished the math homework.”

Seungcheol choked on the groan in his throat. “There was math homework?”

“Pull yourself together, dude,” Seokmin said from the desk behind him, teasingly kicking the back of his seat. Surprisingly, (or rather unsurprisingly to Seungcheol), the chair didn’t move an inch despite the adequate force.

A few minutes passed by before the teacher arrived, her registration clipboard tucked under her arm. “Good morning class,” she said, closing the door behind her.

“Good morning, Seonsaengnim,” the class droned.

“Choi Seungcheol, head _off_ the desk please,” she scolded.

The room of students stifled their snickers as he slowly brought his head up, smiling meekly. The teacher shook her head, sighing as she made her way to her desk at the front of the room.

“Right, class,” she began, “friendly reminder to all of you – in preparation for upcoming events, you’re all required to sign up for at least one extra curricular activity to pursue for the rest of the academic year.”

A communal whine of annoyance passed through the room.

“Failing to dedicate yourselves to your activities will have a negative effect on your final grade, so I suggest you--” A firm knock upon the door interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

Mingyu poked his head through the doorway, bowing as he entered with a humble apology. “Sorry I’m late, Seonsaengnim.” He held the door open, only just revealing the slender figure standing behind him. “I was showing the new student around.”

The teacher’s brow shot up. “Ah, yes, they mentioned you were coming.”

Seungcheol felt his heart leap from his chest, his mind racing because holy-shit, the new guy was _gorgeous_. His lean an elegant figure sported clear porcelain skin; sweet brown eyes complementing his all too poised features.

“If you’d like to come and introduce yourself to the class,” the teacher suggested, urging the boy to stand in front of the board.

The stranger did just that, turning towards the class before bowing – his charmed expression holding a captivating smile. “Hi, my name’s Yoon Jeonghan. I’m a Drama, Bio, and Psychology student. It’s nice to meet you all.”

Oh God, this was bad. Seungcheol tried to avert his gaze, staring down at his hands, his books, his pens – just anything but the ridiculously attractive stranger in front of him. Calm the fuck down, Choi Seungcheol. He’s just a guy. ~~An insanely cute guy~~. He could already feel himself starting to sweat – as if he didn’t look like enough of a wreck as it was.

The teacher hummed, glancing about the room. “We’re short on spare desks at the moment, so why don’t you share with Mingyu for the time being?”

Jeonghan nodded, following Mingyu over towards the seat beside Seungcheol. The two managed to share half a seat between them, both giggling softly at their efforts. Seungcheol glued his eyes to the face of his desk, knowing if he looked over he’d start staring again. Now was not the time to be crushing on guys clearly _way_ out of his league.

The teacher proceeded to list off the rest of the announcements, though at this point Seungcheol could barely focus on looking forward, let alone actually listening to what the hell was going on. It wasn’t long before the bell rang once more, dismissing them all to their first classes.

Seungcheol was quick to jump out of his seat, quietly gathering his books up whilst the others started surrounding the new guy, laying on their greetings. “Seungcheol-ah!” Mingyu called before the older had the chance to escape the trying situation.

He stopped in his tracks, his heart catching in his throat as Mingyu pulled Jeonghan over towards him. “You have biology first period, right?”

Seungcheol knew Mingyu said something because his mouth was moving and his eyes were staring at him expectantly – of course, he heard none of it over the soft smile that was gracing Jeonghan’s pretty pink lips. “I—uh—what?”

“Can you take Jeonghan to biology?” Mingyu said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. “I have a Yearbook committee meeting literally right now.”

“Oh, uh--”

“Awesome, I owe you one.” Mingyu gave Seungcheol a solid slap to the back, wincing when he almost cracked a knuckle against his shoulder blade. Shaking his wrist in slight pain, he made his way out the door.

Within the span of a second, everyone had dissipated from the room. Everyone except for Seungcheol and the gorgeous stranger in front of him. Jeonghan looked at him with his head cocked to the side, silently waiting.

“Uhm,” Seungcheol swallowed the dryness away from his throat, pulling at the collar of his shirt. “Hello. I’m Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan nodded politely. “Yeah, Mingyu mentioned.”

An awkwardly enthusiastic laugh left Seungcheol’s lips. “Yeah, right, yeah – he did. Of course.”

Despite his stutters, the other seemed pleasantly amused. “Well, pleased to meet you," he said holding his slender hand out for Seungcheol to shake. Out of habit, the older wiped his palm against the shoulder of his own sleeve, ridding his skin of any possible sweat. He took hold of Jeonghan’s hand, his naturally fierce grip causing the younger to grimace.

“Ouch!” Jeonghan hissed, pulling his wrist back.

Seungcheol panicked. “Oh God! I’m so sorry!” He raked his fingers through his already disheveled hair, his face turning bright red with embarrassment. The hint of pain playing upon Jeonghan's expression had his heart dropping to his stomach.

Jeonghan only snickered, holding his slightly aching fingers. “That’s a strong handshake you got there.”

“Yeah, I just – yeah, my bad.” Seungcheol, out of concern, moved his hands close to Jeonghan’s injured one, not daring to touch his skin of course. He’d already caused enough trouble as it was. “It’s not broken is it?”

The younger’s cheeks flushed a soft scarlet, pairing nicely with his rosy lips. “I don’t think you can break someone’s hand just by shaking it.”

The older laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “You’d be surprised… but I really am sorry.”

“Are you always this nervous around new people?”

“Wha—uhm,” Seungcheol stuttered, trying to find his words. “Well you know, I just don’t really talk to cute guys that often.”

Jeonghan’s blush deepened.

“Not that you’re cute!” Seungcheol practically yelled. “I mean you are, but, not in a weird, creepy kind of way. I just– I mean as in –”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan cut in, smiling softly. “You're really sweet."

Seungcheol ceased his fumbling, his mouth hanging slightly open. “I… uh, what?”

A gracious laugh left the younger's lips, his voice gentle and melodious. “I said you’re sweet. Now can we head to class before the bell rings? I’d rather not be late for my first lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought down in the comments ~


End file.
